Just a Dream - kootah & KC
by SwagYolo420KEK
Summary: As said.


KC & kootah

"What are you doing!?"

"I umm-"

"Christ! Are you trying to burn down our dorm?" KC yelled at her roommate. The scorched scraps of lined paper held in her hands, words now vanished into ashes. "That was my essay final, kootah. What the hell!"

With her head lowered, kootah weakly replied, "It was an acci-"

"An accident?! How do you accidentally play with matches and burn my report?!"

"Come on it's just the rough. I thought you typed it up by now."

"No I was…. playing Team Fortress…." KC sighed at the ironic situation, "I was going to type it out later. Oh my god it's due next day!"

kootah watched as KC walked into the bedroom, she followed her friend. KC lied on the bottom bunk, eyes closed while she attempted to remember the main points of her paper.

"KC…." kootah whispered from the doorway, "I'm…. I'm sorry"

*sigh*

"Come here"

"Are you mad at me…." kootah said as she approached KC.

"You know I'll never get mad at you, but tell me," KC asked her roommate before getting up to let her sit, "why were you playing with fire in the first place?"

"Heh…. well, I was pretending to be Pyro-"

KC burst into laughter.

"Hey, I was pretty intense at the moment," kootah insured before breaking and joining KC in a giggle.

"I'll make it up to you," kootah told KC

"And how?" KC questioned before turning to kootah whose face was suddenly barely centimetres away, "Woah woah okay, what!?"

"There's a rumour going around I heard from David and the others," kootah said, slowly lowering her voice, "I heard you like girls KC?"

KC was frozen. Did that little slip about her sexuality in class talking to Master Chef really get this big?

"Well…." kootah spoke as KC snapped back to reality.

"Do you really believe rumours, kootah?" KC laughed, "Now le-"

Before she could even start a valid sentence, kootah's lips were pressed against hers.

_ "Holy shit!" _she screamed into her mind. KC knew she was a lesbian, but never expected to be actually be with someone, especially her beautiful roommate. This is a dream, it's got to be. These fantasies she had countless times. KC kissed back, sucking hard on her roommate's tongue, burying her own down kootah's throat. Gods, this it too good to be true. To burn her essay and suddenly kiss her. She probably fell asleep on her laptop.

"Heh, yeah I believe in rumours," kootah said while she broke the kiss.

KC was speechless, expecting to wake up in a few seconds.

"As I said, I'll make it up to you," kootah whispered to KC, "with my body."

kootah effortlessly drew her friend's chin up, allowing her to start assaulting KC's neck. Quiet moans escaped her mouth while kootah continued to kiss and lick under her ear. Hands took hold of her shirt's helm, pulling the fabric over her head, exposing her smooth belly to kootah's tongue. After bringing her head up to KC's, kootah stole another kiss, much deeper than the one before. As kootah started to unhook her roommate's bra, KC also began to undress her friend, still within the kiss.

"Oh my god, you're so gorgeous," she told kootah.

KC lowered her head and wrapped her tongue around kootah's nipple after slipping her bra off her slender arms. kootah's moans filled the air as KC sucked and fondled with kootah's breasts. With one hand still molesting her friend's tits, KC lips rose up and embraced kootah's with one more kiss. Tongues danced in bliss, hands held onto each others hips, trying to pull the other's jeans off.

After the storm of kisses, both girls managed to strip each other bare. KC was rewarded with a soft moan from kootah when she pushed her back onto the bed. kootah's voice rose as KC dug her a finger into her roommate's folds, pressing her thumb onto kootah's clit.

Her loud moans were silenced into KC's mouth before slipping one more finger in. Pleasure filled kootah's core while KC continued to fuck her and suck on her tongue. As the pressure on her clitorus grew, so did the pleasure that build up within her. The kiss broke when kootah's moan bounced through the air. kootah's orgasm covered KC hands.

Silence swayed in the bedroom while the two students shared a blissful moment.

"My turn," kootah said while she flipped KC to the bottom.

kootah lowered her head down to the other girl's pussy and buried her tongue into KC sex. She grabbed hold of kootah's long hair as KC rocked with pleasure.

"kootah!" KC yelled.

Wetness filled kootah's mouth while KC came onto her face. KC back curved up into the air in the aftershocks before kootah brought her head up to KC's and let her taste herself in a kiss. The two held each other in an embrace before closing into a peaceful slumber.

"Hey KC, wake up, it's morning"

A familiar voice sang into KC's ears. Eyes opened to a beautiful face"

"Hey kootah," KC smiled.

kootah helped KC sit up, still tired from…. Tired from what? Wait, why is kootah naked? Why am I naked? Was that not a dream. Holy….

"Shit! My essay!"

A-Hearts


End file.
